


Remembered by the Codex

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sole convinces Maxson to add Danse's name to the Scrolls of the Codex





	

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Paladin?"

Sole shifted slightly, glad that their nerves were hidden before letting their words spill out.

"Yes sir. I want Danse's name and deeds to be added to the Scrolls."

They knew that their request would be taken badly but the sheer rage in Maxson's eyes as he turned to face them still made Sole want to reach for the weapon strapped to their side.

"You want _a machine_ , one of the abominations that we came here to destroy, to have its name listed in our _Codex_! Why on earth would I allow that?!"

Sole resisted the urge to take a step back as the Elder closed the gap between them, almost snarling out his words.

"Because sir, either there was once a brotherhood of Steel soldier named Danse who, at some point, was captured by the institute, replaced with a synth, then killed. _That man_ deservers to have his name honoured in the Scrolls of the Codex. "

Maxson's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Or?"

"There never was another Danse. He was always a synth. One who escaped the Institute, had his memory wiped by the Railroad and was then smuggled into the Capital Wasteland. He chose to join the Brotherhood. He then chose to serve loyally for years, giving everything he had to the Brotherhood. I know that as far as you and everyone else is concerned, he's a traitor, but he deserves to be remembered for something other than being a synth. "

Sole clamped their hands behind their back as Maxson slowly weighed their words.

"Very well. Paladin Danse's deeds shall be added into the Scrolls of the Codex.  He will be marked as killed in the line of duty by the Institute and that the synth he was replaced with was hunted down and killed when it was discovered. Now, is that all?"

Sole shook their head and saluted, relief flooding their veins.

"No, sir!"

"Then you are dismissed, Paladin."


End file.
